


Smoke Kiss

by InZane_Zaki



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humor, Not Beta Read, Not Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Anna was invited to a college party and she found herself being bored to death. When she decided to flee the party, the whole place went dark and she found herself kissing a girl with smoke flavor lips. [ElsAnna, not incest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Kiss

**Smoke Kiss**

_"Till you receive true love's kiss" - Shrek_

Anna was unsure at first why she agreed to Kristoff, her long time best boy buddy (BBB), to attend a senior college party. It was loud, too many horny people, drinks being served which is either drugged or super strong, and lastly too many flirts trying to get in her pants. Sure she's okay with blaring music or people partying, but the place was too much.

Partying was not new to her, she goes to bars while in highschool, but never did she attend a party that looked like an orgy. Well no, it was a lie. She attended it once while she dated the douche named Hans Saunders and it was like having both a dream and nightmare mixed in one place. Dream because not once did she ever saw a party full of very attractive people, worse because the said attractive people don't mind very adventurous activities. Then add up that it was the place where she realized she was gay, which Kristoff already pointed out to her a few times before. It was not a big deal in her circle of friends even her parents already know she's a lesbian before she did. She wondered if it was the fact she has a wall poster of Lightning from the Lightning Returns videogame.

But now, at the Arendelle University senior party being hosted by Eugene, A.K.A Flynn, at the university football team dorm house, all she wanted to do was to go back to her dorm. Go back to her dorm room and eat chocolate ice cream while playing videogames.

 _'For the love of- Where the heck is that guy?'_ Anna wondered as she weaved around the partying students around the hall. She focused her eyes to adjust to the dim lights made it hard for her to find a certain blonde haired boy. "Kristoff! Kristoff!" she gritted her teeth. "Kristoffer!" she shouted but with the blaring music competing with her voice she knows it won't be heard by her friend.

Anna walked around some more, avoiding any drunken advances or even flirting attempts. Her search was a success when she saw a familiar blonde wearing a knitted bonnet. _'Finally!'_ But the path to her friend was blocked by different students and all she can do is squeezing in-between some of them, to approach her friend. Her friend who was smooching up with a redhead cheerleader. "Kristoffer Bjorgman! You ditched me for a girl?" she accused her friend and smacked his back, making the big blonde stopped kissing the other woman.

"It's Kristoff." Kristoff rolled her eyes and apologized to the girl she was making out with. With a wink and a smile, the cheerleader left Kristoff to tend to her annoyed friend. The blonde man turned to Anna with a grim expression. "You ruined a very good mood, feisty pants."

Anna rolled her eyes and cross her arms. "Pft! One of the plastics? Please I know you have more taste than that." She heard Kristoff groan and she just lightly punched him at his muscular right arm. "I'm bored already. I just went out to find you so that I can tell you that I'm heading back to the dorms." She told him.

The blonde gave Anna a surprised look. "What? But the party isn't over yet. 'sides, Flynn said he has a nice surprise-"

As Kristoff started to persuade Anna of staying, the strawberry blonde haired freshman found herself out of breath. Not because of the heat that the sweaty visitors emitted, or the people walking around every space there is, or even the lack of air-conditioned power to provide the whole area cool. She caught her breath, unconsciously stopped breathing, at the sight of something she thought inhumanly possible.

A girl was leaning by the open window that is a few steps away from her, smiling at another girl next to her. The girl that Anna found herself staring at and toning out of the world has platinum blonde hair that is slight messily braided down to her left shoulder and a few windswept bangs. She wore a blue plaid short-sleeved polo that is roughly buttoned up, leaving the last two buttons open, a denim skinny pants and paired up with black converse shoes. The said girl was holding a bottle of beer in her left hand while her right held a half burnt cigarette.

Anna can describe the platinum blonde haired girl in one word. Beautiful.

"Anna? Anna? Earth to Anna Summers! Hey!" Kristoff called out after noticing that Anna was not even listening to him anymore. After several callouts to his friend's name, he traced on who the redhead was gawking at and he grinned. With a mischievous grin, he fished out one of the ice cubes in his glass at the table beside him and stealthily dropped it at the back of Anna's shirt. Oh he knows he'll be in trouble after this but it would be worth it.

She was gawking. Anna knows it was rude to stare so long but it was like a sin not to stare at her. Her smile was captivating enough to leave even Anna herself to swallow an invisible lump on his throat. Wishing she was the one who the beauty was smiling at. But all thoughts of the platinum blonde's beauty was forgotten when she felt an icy trail of water slowly going down along her spine. With a deep breath, she squealed and jumped a few times while holding the back hem of her shirt to let whatever it is on her back to fall out. "Ah! Get it out! Get it out!" she squealed frantically.

Kristoff laughed at the sight of Anna acting like a lizard had made its way on Anna's clothes. Good thing that the music was loud enough for the freckled redhead not to gather too much attention.

When the cold trail fell off her back, Anna turned to Kristoff, face red from anger and embarrassment, and growled at her friend. "Kristoff! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted and lunged at the blonde man and stared choking him while laughing.

Little did they know, a pair of crystal blue eyes were watching them intently, amused at their interaction.

The speakers let out a loud feedback that caused everyone to look at the DJ area. There, a man with a bronze hair and a dashing smile was holding a microphone that caused the feedback. "Ah! I would like to say that thank you for joining our senior party. I know that your beloved Rapunzel and I will be graduating this year-" there are collective aww's from the audience. "And I'm so glad we are! Really! First off, the arts students just can't get my nose right!" everyone laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Laughed at Flynn. Anyway, after consulting this with 'Punzie, to make the seniors last year memorable, I decided to end this party with a game." He gave out a dashing grin that caused a few of his admirers to swoon at him. Of course a certain brunette made sure none of them made any move at Flynn. Nobody did even try since Rapunzel was holding her frying pan as she smiled at everyone.

Flynn smiled at the brunette named Rapunzel, 'Punzie for short, and went back to his audience. "Anyway, this is for the seniors only but I want everyone to know that this is rated PG. No molestation or anything along those lines." Then a man with a broad chest, cocky grin and cleft chin raised his hand but Flynn just glared at him. "No Gaston. Whatever it is just no." Flynn said, earning him a glare from the man named Gaston. "So anyway, seniors, minus me that is, shall play seven minutes in the dark. It's like seven minutes in heaven but this shall be done here and with everyone present." There are students who questioned the rule of the game and Flynn gave them a 'seriously?' look. "Hello? Seven minutes in heaven? Ugh fine! Let me explain." Flynn groaned and massaged his temple at the fact that some people don't know what the game is. "Seven minutes in heaven is a game where two people go into a secluded day for seven minutes and do god knows what. Now, seven minutes in the dark is the same but this time, it's not a secluded place but here in this room and only the seniors will initiate whatever they want that is PG."

There are mixed responses from everyone. Some cheered while the others groaned. But Flynn assured them that it would be PG rated and only seniors will make a move. To prove his point, he called out the seniors to line up in front of him, whom they did, to tell them about the rules and punishment.

Back at Anna, she was still glaring at Kristoff for his prank to even notice what was happening around her. "I can't believe you did that!" he scolded her friend and punching him lightly at his right shoulder but it didn't even tickled Kristoff and scoffed it off.

"Not my fault you are staring at the snow queen." Kristoff huffed, crossing his arms to emphasize his arms. "How come you get to disturb me making out with a hottie while I can't even bother you from eye-fucking the snow queen?"

"Snow queen?" Anna asked with a brow raised. "Who's the snow queen?"

"Uh, the woman you were staring at openly? That beautiful platinum blonde haired girl that you would be blind to miss. Hello! Elsa Frossen, senior business management major." Kristoff said, pointing at the snow queen among the row of seniors at the front.

Anna looked at who Kristoff was pointing at and again caught herself stopping her breath. The woman she was staring at is a senior and to top it off, her name is as beautiful as she is. "Elsa Frossen." She said, speaking of the snow queen's name in a suave accent.

"Yups, the snow queen herself. Too bad she's too good for anyone. Did you know that Eric, Florian, Li and even Henry all tried to court her but miserably failed?"

Anna listened to her friend and couldn't believe what he said. Elsa, the beautiful Elsa, rejected three of the handful of handsome men in campus. Then her breath hitch when Elsa turned around and suddenly found herself staring eye to eye at her. The woman with windswept platinum hair was staring back at her, or so she thinks, and smiling at her. "Wha-"

"Alright! The rules have been laid to my dear co-seniors. After I count to three, the lights will be shut off and off my colleagues go! Remember, this is for their college memories so please be a sport everyone." Flynn announced and winked at everyone who just agreed to him. "Okay? Annnnd Three!"

The lights suddenly turned off, plunging the whole room that everyone was in into a deep darkness. There are surprised yelps and even giggles among the crowds while the music blared out an upbeat song. Anna, unaware of what's happening around her, called for Kristoff but received no response from her friend.

"Kriss? Krisstoff? Dammit! You know I'm scared of the dark!" Anna shouted in panic, trying to feel her friend's body or any part of his anatomy.

"Maybe I can help you in your fear?" someone said to Anna in a slight teasing tone.

The redhead shivered at the contact of cold breath on her ear. The voice who spoke to her is feminine with a lace of sultry teasing in it. She went stiff. A cold hand slowly slid from behind her, encircling her waist and she was pulled into a cold yet comfortable hug.

"Calm down snowflake you are safe with me. This is to make sure that nobody will try to go after you. After that, you are free to go to your boyfriend." Anna's captor said with a giggle

Again there was teasing in the tone of the women who ensnared her. Anna spoke nothing and just nodded her head. It was better that she ended up with a girl than a boy who has a possibility of copping a feel at her. Darkness is a scary place to be in. But her mind then thinks of the possibility that a girl might feel her too. _'Then again, I prefer it to be a girl than any boy.'_ She thought of and relaxed. She can smell the refreshing aroma of cool winter breeze and the comfortable feeling of twin mounds behind her. Oh she has to thank whoever it is that's ruling the universe for the sudden lights out. It covered her blush that she can bet all the chocolates she hoarded in her room that her face and body is now blushing. She blushed even more when she felt cold lips touch the base of the back of her exposed neck.

"Good snowflake. Now, why don't we comply with Eugene's ploy and make this lone senior's last college party into a dream come true." Anna's captor said as she felt a twitch in her captor's lip from the back of her neck. Like her captor was actually smiling at what she suggested.

Anna has the option to refuse. Everyone can say no unless it's about chocolate. But it was like she was attracted towards the woman behind her that made her stand rooted in place. She craned her neck a bit; unaware she's giving her captor more access to her neck, and squint her eyes to see who it that was teasing her was. Unlike Kristoff or her other friend, Mulan, she can't see in the dark. But somehow after forcing herself to see who it that was kissing her neck was, she found herself staring at vibrant blue eyes. Before she could speak, her lips were now captured by her said captor, kissing her in need.

The redhead squeaked which made her captor smile and deepen the kiss. A tongue slip through the gap between Anna's lips and she could feel how her captor savored each touch of her tongue inside her mouth. She wanted to stop it, feeling that she was being taken advantage, but somehow she felt like her captor's kiss was perfect. She melted at how gentle her captor is even if it turned into a French kiss. She smelled the breezy scent of her captor but also the smell of cigarette smoke from her lips. She hates those who smoke but now, it turned her on as she kisses her captor back just to savor the smoky flavor. This made her reciprocate the kiss passionately.

She felt her captor turned her body around gently to cold arms hugged her closer to her captor as she deepens the kiss. The needy kiss turned into a passionate one as Anna found herself encircling her arms around her captor's neck and pulling her close.

But as every fairy tale must end, Flynn announced that the game will end in just ten seconds. With this announcement, Anna's captor stopped their passionate kiss making the freshman whimper.

"You kiss well snowflake. But sadly, I want this fantasy of mine to stay in the dark and maybe my dreams." Anna's captor said in a slight disappointed tone.

With a quick peck on her lips, Anna was left dazed until the lights were turned on. When she snapped out of her fantasy and checked on who was it that kissed her, she found herself alone among the pairs around her. Another whimper and she traced her lips with her right index and middle finger, remembering the smoky taste of her captor's kiss and the fresh breeze scent. She smiled.

"I wonder… Will I find you again my captor?"


End file.
